041014 Nate Ryspor
02:34 -- acquiredCarne AC began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 02:34 -- 02:34 AC: word machine? 02:34 GT: ~Nate, hello again! How are yov doing today?~ 02:35 AC: bored 02:36 AC: Doir gave me a sheet with this handle on it though 02:36 GT: ~He did? That'ʃ...ʃomewhat vnʃvrpriʃing, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 02:37 AC: yeah, and now I'm wondering 02:38 AC: just who the fuck you are 02:38 GT: ~I hardly think there'ʃ a need to take that ʃort of tone. There really waʃn't occaʃion to introdvce myʃelf properly in ovr firʃt converʃation.~ 02:39 GT: ~My name iʃ Ryʃpor Tezeti, thovgh I ʃometimeʃ go by 'word machine' theʃe dayʃ. 3=:3~ 02:40 GT: ~It'ʃ nice to officially meet yov, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 02:40 AC: hmm, where have I heard 02:40 AC: that name before? 02:41 GT: ~Moʃt likely from Doir, if I know him at all.~ 02:42 AC: ehh, probably 02:43 AC: I assume Doir was the reason for your initial contact 02:44 GT: ~Not directly, no. He waʃ involved on a ʃomewhat tangential baʃiʃ, if that makeʃ any ʃenʃe.~ 02:45 AC: it doesn't 02:46 GT: ~Hrm.~ 02:46 AC: how exactly was he involved? 02:47 AC: maybe it'll make more sense if it's explained 02:48 GT: ~I received yovr chvmhandle from him, and he ʃvggeʃted I troll yov. I'm not entirely ʃvre why, really. I ʃvʃpect he waʃ trying to ʃet in motion ʃome grand ʃcheme of ʃortʃ, thovgh what it iʃ I covldn't ʃay.~ 02:49 AC: knowing Doir, plans that don't make sense seems about right for him 02:49 GT: ~Haha, indeed.~ 02:51 GT: ~ʃo yov ʃaid Doir gave yov my chvmhandle? Did he give yov any context, or did he ʃimply paʃʃ it over while winking knowingly?~ 02:52 AC: said something about fashion 02:52 AC: like that's what's important right now 02:53 GT: ~Yeʃ, faʃhion doeʃ tend to ʃeem like more of a pleaʃant diverʃion than anything ʃeriovʃ, thovgh yov'd better not tell Maenam I ʃaid that, haha.~ 02:54 GT: ~What Iʃ important right now in yovr opinion, if I might aʃk?~ 02:54 AC: living 02:54 AC: to be frank 02:55 GT: ~...Yov make a very good point. One that'ʃ been driven home eʃpecially hard over theʃe paʃt covple of weekʃ.~ 02:56 AC: not surprising 02:57 AC: my life didn't change much once the game started 02:58 AC: I would be the one who knows what's important 03:00 GT: ~Bvt iʃ what'ʃ important to yov the ʃame aʃ what'ʃ important to another, thovgh? I'd think that claʃheʃ of priority accovnt for mvch of the ʃtrife that takeʃ place in ovr vniverʃeʃ.~ 03:00 GT: ~Or, well, took place, I ʃvppoʃe.~ 03:02 GT: ~Althovgh living doeʃ ʃeem like a very vniverʃal deʃire.~ 03:03 AC: isn't that why everyone fights for it? 03:05 GT: ~Yeʃ, that eternal war of attrition againʃt the inevitable. Thovgh, if what I've heard iʃ to be believed, ʃome of vʃ may be able to win it, if we play the game correctly.~ 03:07 AC: I have serious doubts in our ability to accomplish such a thing 03:08 AC: not just because it sounds like a load of crock 03:08 AC: but because we've definitely screwed up 03:09 GT: ~Why do yov ʃay that?~ 03:09 AC: Jack, for starters 03:10 GT: ~Oh yeʃ, that whole 'dovble God Tiering' bvʃineʃʃ. I'd have to agree that it ʃeemʃ to be nigh impoʃʃible to beat him at thiʃ point.~ 03:11 AC: especially with the dwindling number of players 03:11 GT: ~...Indeed.~ 03:11 GT: ~Which iʃ why, honeʃtly, I don't intend to even attempt to defeat him.~ 03:12 AC: if you can't beat him, join him? 03:12 GT: ~No! GodOʃ no.~ 03:13 GT: ~He'ʃ been reʃponʃible for the deathʃ of far too many of my friendʃ and comradeʃ for me to even CONʃIDER joining him.~ 03:14 GT: ~Honeʃtly, at thiʃ point the moʃt viable option ʃeemʃ to be cavʃing the ʃcratch and determining Libby'ʃ method of cvrviving it.~ 03:14 AC: the what? 03:14 GT: ~The ʃcratch.~ 03:14 GT: ~It'ʃ ʃomewhat akin to an 'emerbency reʃet bvtton'.~ 03:15 GT: ~Emergency, ʃorry.~ 03:15 AC: sounds dangerous 03:16 GT: ~It'ʃ the only ʃolvtion I can think of to permanently kill Jack withovt any bloodʃhed or violence.~ 03:16 GT: ~If we can pvll it off, he won't merely be dead - he will be eraʃed from exiʃtence.~ 03:16 GT: ~I very mvch dovbt even a dovble God Tier can revive from that.~ 03:17 AC: assuming it works 03:18 GT: ~...Aʃʃvming it workʃ, yeʃ.~ 03:18 GT: ~I'm not ʃaying it'ʃ a foolproof plan, bvt it'ʃ the beʃt one I've got right now, ʃo it'ʃ what I'm going with, vnleʃʃ ʃomeone ʃvggeʃtʃ a better alternative.~ 03:18 AC: what is the effects of this scratch? 03:20 GT: ~Ovr entire ʃeʃʃion - playerʃ, landʃ, denizenʃ - iʃ eraʃed aʃ if it never happened, and time revertʃ to before ʃGRVB began, in the hopeʃ that thiʃ time arovnd, better choiceʃ will be made, and a more favorable ovtcome will be reached.~ 03:20 GT: ~There iʃ a ʃlight catch, however.~ 03:21 GT: ~We will not be the playerʃ in thiʃ new ʃeʃʃion.~ 03:21 GT: ~Ovr anceʃtorʃ - or, aʃ I have been informed, 'parentʃ' - will be.~ 03:21 AC: this sounds like the sort of thing Jack would know about and have a plan to deal with it 03:24 GT: ~Trve. I ʃvppoʃe it iʃn't terribly likely to kill Jack after all, vnleʃʃ perhapʃ one of vʃ ʃtayʃ behind and diʃtractʃ him long enovgh for both of them to be conʃvmed by the ʃcratch, which iʃ...not a pleaʃant ʃcenario to contemplate.~ 03:25 GT: ~It doeʃ give the new ʃeʃʃion a bit of an advantage, in that they will have foreknowledge and information we did not initially.~ 03:25 GT: ~Perhapʃ that will be enovgh, in the end.~ 03:26 AC: hopefully they'll be better fighters 03:27 GT: ~Haha, yeʃ, we can bvt hope.~ 03:29 AC: you know you're in shit when your best option is to nuke everything 03:30 GT: ~Hahaha.~ 03:31 AC: guess I won't get to figure out what the fuck was with the computer in my freezer 03:31 GT: ~The compvter in yovr freezer?~ 03:32 AC: yeah, never noticed it until right before I started the game 03:34 GT: ~Waʃ there anything odd abovt it apart from itʃ location?~ 03:35 AC: maybe, didn't pay it too much mind at the time 03:36 AC: kinda was trying not to die and stuff 03:36 GT: ~Yeʃ, entry iʃ a very ʃtreʃʃfvl time, I mvʃt ʃay.~ 03:36 GT: ~Eʃpecially when one'ʃ ʃerver player iʃ ripping off lvʃvʃ doorʃ left and right.~ 03:37 AC: ehh, besides the computer and finding out just what the meat my father had was, it wasn't that eventful actually 03:41 GT: ~The myʃteriovʃ timer covnting down on the 'crvxtrvder' didn't exactly help my nerveʃ, either. I never did figvre ovt what it waʃ covnting down to, now that I think abovt it.~ 03:42 AC: probably nothing good 03:42 AC: since it's related to this game 03:43 GT: ~Haha.~ 03:45 AC: man, if someone told me what playing this game would do, I'd have never signed up 03:46 GT: ~Yov're lvcky yov had the chance to ʃign vp. I never really had any ʃort of an option NOT to play, really.~ 03:47 AC: is it really better knowing the destruction I've caused was done so willingly? 03:53 GT: ~Yov ʃaid yovrʃelf yov had no idea what thiʃ game wovld entail. None of vʃ did. None of thiʃ iʃ even remotely yovr favlt.~ 03:55 AC: I'm inclined to believe that the outcome of my actions is more imortant than my intentions 03:58 GT: ~What exactly have yov done that iʃ ʃo terrible?~ 04:00 AC: besides being the reason Jack is harassing us, which means I'll have had a hand in the deaths of everyone that is caught in the scratch 04:02 GT: ~Well, then yov'll jvʃt have to try yovr hardeʃt to enʃvre no one DOEʃ get cavght in the ʃcratch, won't yov?~ 04:02 GT: ~I think that if yov can ʃave jvʃt one perʃon who wovld have been obliterated, yov will have repaid yovr debt in fvll.~ 04:04 AC: that's a tall order 04:04 AC: seeing as all I'm good at is hurting people 04:05 GT: ~Yov haven't hvrt anyone yet, thovgh. Not that I know of, at the very leaʃt.~ 04:07 AC: yet is the keyword 04:07 AC: sooner or later, word machine 04:08 GT: ~I think that the fact yov don't want to hvrt anyone iʃ a very good indicator of how likely yov are to actvally do it.~ 04:09 GT: ~And even if yov do have another, ahaha, 'epiʃode', I think yov have a very capable and loving grovp of friendʃ who will do anything to help yov.~ 04:10 AC: that's the problem 04:10 AC: I don't think anything can be done 04:11 GT: ~ʃomething waʃ done the laʃt time, waʃ it not?~ 04:11 AC: nothing permanent, I mean 04:12 GT: ~Well, a ʃerieʃ of temporary ʃolvtionʃ iʃ nearly aʃ good aʃ a permanent one, I think.~ 04:13 GT: ~If I recall correctly, Doir waʃ the one who 'ʃnapped yov ovt of it' laʃt time, yeʃ?~ 04:13 AC: yeah, what of it? 04:15 GT: ~Well, in troll ʃociety, it'ʃ very common for a highblood, eʃpecially one who haʃ freqvent 'rageʃ' mvch like yovr 'ʃitvation', to have another troll they can depend on to calm them down and talk reaʃon into them once more. Thiʃ iʃ called a 'moirallegiance'.~ 04:16 AC: and? 04:16 GT: ~Thiʃ alʃo goeʃ in the other direction aʃ well. Both partieʃ have a mvtvally beneficial arrangement where each balanceʃ the other.~ 04:17 GT: ~It might be worth conʃidering entering into a 'moirallegiance' with Doir. I'm ʃvre he wovld be open to the proʃpect.~ 04:18 AC: is that really the smartest idea? I think Doir would likely be the cause of most of my outbursts 04:22 GT: ~Well, aʃ I ʃaid, each party iʃ inflvenced by the other. Moirallegiance iʃ not a one-way ʃtreet. I think that yovr more thovghtfvl and ʃeriovʃ demeanor may help to cvrb Doir'ʃ impvlʃive tendencieʃ, which, if I'm reading thingʃ correctly, tend to be the cavʃe of...well, the cavʃe.~ 04:24 AC: while I agree he does need some help, I'm not so sure I'm the sort of person who can deal with his shit all the time 04:26 GT: ~By hiʃ 'ʃhit', yov mean...?~ 04:27 AC: just Doir being Doir 04:28 GT: ~Haha, yeʃ, I know what yov mean.~ 04:29 GT: ~Wovld yov ʃay yov enjoy being friendʃ with him, at the very leaʃt?~ 04:30 AC: sometimes 04:30 AC: he can be pretty insufferable every so often 04:33 GT: ~Well, from what I've ʃeen, moirallegiance iʃ really jvʃt a more trvʃting verʃion of friendʃhip. Yovr dynamic wovld be mvch the ʃame aʃ before, except yov wovld liʃten to hiʃ problemʃ and offer advice, and he wovld do the ʃame for yov. It wovldn't reqvire being with him every minvte of every day.~ 04:33 GT: ~In eʃʃence, yov wovld become each other'ʃ ʃhovlder to lean on and trvʃted confidante.~ 04:34 AC: ugh, I don't know, I don't like depending on other people and I don't want anyone relying on me much either 04:36 GT: ~Yov don't have to make thiʃ deciʃion right away. Take aʃ long aʃ yov need to ponder the idea.~ 04:40 AC: well then, I guess I need to go do some thinking 04:41 GT: ~All right. I'll talk to yov later, then, Nate!~ 04:41 AC: good day 04:41 -- acquiredCarne AC ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 04:41 --